comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Force
X-Force is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Uncanny X-Force #4: 26 Jan 2011 Current Issue :Uncanny X-Force #5: 16 Feb 2011 Next Issue :Uncanny X-Force #5.1: 16 Mar 2011 Status Monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Wolverine' *'Warpath' *'X-23' *'Wolfsbane' Allies Enemies *'Bastion' *'The Purifiers' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Uncanny X-Force #5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Uncanny X-Force #4 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'X-Force, vol. 1: Angels and Demons' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "There are lines that the X-Men have sworn never to cross. But after the shocking events of Messiah CompleX, Cyclops realizes that some enemies need to be dealt with permanently — and the X-Men can never know about it. Enter Wolverine, Warpath, X-23 and Wolfsbane — X-Force!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135529 *'X-Force, vol. 2: Old Ghosts' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "X-Force is still reeling from the aftermath of their first mission, but there’s no rest for the wicked. Mutantkind’s enemies have multiplied, but Cyclops has a new target for his black-ops team...and even X-Force doesn’t believe who they’re going after next." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138218 *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, plus Cable #11-15, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. "The birth of a single mutant child forever changed the landscape of the X-Universe. Some see the baby as the last hope for mutantkind's survival; others see it as the bringer of the Apocalypse...No one knows which side is right because Cyclops handed the newborn over to Cable, believing his son could save both the child and mutantkind. But Cable never came back. Now, months later, Cyclops has found his son hiding in the future... and he's sending in the one team that will do what needs to be done in order to ensure the survival of their species... X-Force." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131574 *'X-Force, vol. 3: Not Forgotten' - Collects vol. 2 #12-13 & #17-19. "When X-Force was pulled into the future, what was forgotten in the present? The Leper Queen's murderous acts? The Sapien League's attack on the United Nations using two of the X-Men's students? Wolfsbane's reunion with the Asgardian Wolf Prince? H.A.M.M.E.R.'s hunt for X-23? The wait is over. Find out who lives and who dies." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140190 *'X-Force: Sex & Violence' - Collects Sex & Violence #1-3 & New X-Men Annual 2001. "Wolverine and Domino have always had a special relationship, but everything goes upside down when the Assassins Guild puts out a hit on our gun wielding bombshell. Why do they want her dead? And more importantly, how many people have to die before Wolverine and Domino can spend some quality time together?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514997X *'Uncanny X-Force: The Apocalypse Solution' - Collects Uncanny #1-4. "Wolverine promised Cyclops that X-Force would disband. He lied. A secret society has resurrected En Sabah Nur, putting into motion events that will turn this age of heroes into an Age of Apocalypse! To hold them back, Wolverine and Archangel bring together Fantomex, Deadpool and Psylocke to form the Uncanny X-Force! Stained by their history, they are the only ones capable of making the hard resolutions necessary. A band of like minded friends and mercenaries set to one purpose, one big ugly task: kill Apocalypse by any means." - WorldCat - ISBN 078514854X - (forthcoming, April 2011) *'X-Force, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143238 Trade Paperbacks *'X-Force, vol. 1: Angels and Demons' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "When the bloodthirsty, mutant-hating religious sect known as the Purifiers rears its head, the members of X-Force launch themselves into battle with claws out and teeth bared. But the team’s plan is thrown into disarray when the Purifiers get their hands on Wolfsbane. X-Force must make moves to rescue their teammate and put down the Purifiers permanently — but the religious sect has plans of its own, resurrecting some of the most heinous mutant-murderers in history." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129766 *'X-Force, vol. 2: Old Ghosts' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "The squad is catapulted into action when the lethal Legacy Virus goes missing, threatening the lives of every mutant on the planet. Wolverine and the young X-23 must attempt to hold the team together as the brutal, damaged histories of Wolfsbane and Archangel threaten to tear everything apart, starting with each other. Meanwhile, clouds are gathering on the horizon, as the mutant-hating cyborg Bastion places many of the X-Men's greatest threats back into positions of power, spewing the same anti-mutant rhetoric for which they were once known. To protect the future of mutantkind, the members of X-Force must deal with all of their old ghosts." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129774 *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #14-16, plus Cable #11-15, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. "The birth of a single mutant child forever changed the landscape of the X-Universe. Some see the baby as the last hope for mutantkind's survival; others see it as the bringer of the Apocalypse...No one knows which side is right because Cyclops handed the newborn over to Cable, believing his son could save both the child and mutantkind. But Cable never came back. Now, months later, Cyclops has found his son hiding in the future... and he's sending in the one team that will do what needs to be done in order to ensure the survival of their species... X-Force." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131736 *'X-Force, vol. 3: Not Forgotten' - Collects vol. 2 #12-13 & #17-19. "An old X-Men foe, the robot Bastion, has assembled a team of bigots whose hatred of mutants rivals his own. Using these assembled mutant-haters as his pawns, he has begun to put his malicious plans into action. Weaponizing the Legacy virus - a scourge that once nearly wiped out all of mutantkind - Bastion has begun infecting mutants, causing them to self-destruct, causing mortal damage to all those around them. As X-Force follows Bastion's trail, attempting to stop the carnage he has set into motion, the stakes are raised when the mutant-hating robot kidnaps three young mutants very close to the team. But when the X-Men's leader, Cyclops, learns the location of what could be mutantkind's last hope, will X-Force abandon their allies to seek it out?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135405 *'X-Force, vol. 4: Necrosha' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. "The resurrected dead lay siege to the X-Men's headquarters, and the fight to survive the Black Queen's vengeance begins. But while Warpath and Wolverine realize what's happening, they may be too late to stop it. Because Selene is already well on her way to achieving ultimate power half a world away. And as the rest of the X-Men fight mutants back from the dead, Wolfsbane struggles to survive a very different threat." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135413 - (forthcoming, April 2010) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Craig Kyle & Christopher Yost. Artist & Covers: Clayton Crain. Publishing History First published in 2008. A previous X-Force series was published for 129 issues from 1991 to 2002. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Uncanny X-Force #5.1: 16 Mar 2011 :Uncanny X-Force #6: 23 Mar 2011 :Uncanny X-Force #7: 06 Apr 2011 :Uncanny X-Force: The Apocalypse Solution HC: 13 Apr 2011 :Uncanny X-Force #8: 20 Apr 2011 News & Features * 19 Jan 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30380 Remender Cranks the Metal in Uncanny X-Force] * 01 Nov 2010 - Remender Ushers In X-Force's Apocalypse * 09 Jul 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/spoiler-sport-xforce-28-100709.html Spoiler Sport: X-Force #28 - Yost on "Second Coming"] * 21 Oct 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle and Chris Yost * 09 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost * 22 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070922-XFORCEYost.html Chris Yost: An X-Force''d Confession] * 17 Mar 2009 - X-Position: Craig Kyle & Chris Yost * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020907-X-Force-S-V.html NYCC '09: Yost & Kyle on ''X-Force: Sex & Violence] * 19 Jan 2009 - War Watch: Chris Yost on the Coming "Messiah War" * 23 Dec 2008 - X-Position: Christopher Yost * 12 Dec 2008 - Kyle/Yost/Choi Talk "Messiah War" * 24 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110824-Yost-XForce.html Catching up on X-Force With Chris Yost] * 30 Sep 2008 - X-Position: Christopher Yost * 19 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18134 Vanished: Yost Talks X-Force] * 02 Jul 2008 - WWC Floorbuzz: X-Men Artist Mike Choi * 18 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080618-Xforce05.html Archangel's Back in X-Force. Yeahbuhwhat?] * 17 Jun 2008 - X-Position: The Force is Strong with Chris Yost * 12 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=156721 Aaron & Huston on X-Force: Ain't No Dog] * 09 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16357 There Will Be Blood: Huston on X-Force Special: Ain’t No Dog] * 15 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13013 THE COMMENTARY TRACK: X-Force #1] * 21 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12783 The New X-Force - Ready to Run Red] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Force Category:Super-Hero